harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
37. Kapitel: Die verlorene Prophezeiung
Band 5/Kapitelübersichten 37. Kapitel: Die verlorene Prophezeiung (im Original: The Lost Prophecy) Harry landet in Prof. Dumbledores Büro. Während er auf Dumbledore wartet, bricht die ganze schreckliche Wahrheit über ihn herein: Sirius ist tot und Harrys eigener Irrtum ist schuld daran! Als Dumbledore eintrifft, tobt Harry seine Wut auf sich selbst, Dumbledore und die ganze Situation an dessen herumstehenden Besitztümern aus. Dumbledore bleibt ruhig und gesteht, dass seine Fehleinschätzung der Situation seinem eigenen hohen Alter geschuldet sei und nur er die Verantwortung für Sirius' Tod trage. Die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht hätten nur deshalb passieren können, weil er selbst Harry bisher über wichtige Dinge in Unwissenheit gelassen habe: * Dumbledore habe schon damals nach dem Tod von Harrys Eltern geahnt, dass Harrys Fluchnarbe eine Verbindung zwischen ihm und Voldemort geschaffen habe. Dies habe sich bestätigt und sei seit Voldemorts Wiederkehr intensiver geworden. * Er habe gewusst, dass nicht nur Harry Voldemorts Gefühle spüren konnte, sondern Voldemort die Verbindung auch umgekehrt nutzen könnte, um ihn selbst oder andere über Harry auszuspionieren und Harrys Gedanken zu manipulieren. Deshalb habe er seitdem jeden direkten Augenkontakt mit Harry gemieden, was dieser aber als Misstrauen und Bestrafung wertete. * Voldemort selbst habe erst bei dem Angriff auf Arthur Weasley etwas von dieser Verbindung gemerkt und begonnen sie gezielt zu nutzen. Daraufhin hat Dumbledore bestimmt, dass Harry dringend Okklumentik erlernen sollte, um seine Gedankenwelt vor Voldemort abzuschotten. Er habe den fachlich kompetenten Snape mit Harrys Unterricht beauftragt, ohne dessen unversöhnliche Hassgefühle gegen Harrys Vater zu bedenken. * Harry habe in seinem untauglichen Okklumentikunterricht weder gelernt, sich gegen Voldemorts Eindringen zu wehren, noch verstanden, warum er das sollte. Nur deshalb konnte Voldemort Harry diese falsche Vision vorgaukeln. * Als Harry Sirius' Abwesenheit am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 überprüfen wollte, habe Kreacher ihn angelogen: Der Hauself gehorche schon seit Monaten auch den Befehlen von Narzissa Malfoy. In ihrem Auftrag hat er Sirius aus der Küche ferngehalten und Harry die Fehlinformation gegeben. Sirius befand sich auf dem Dachboden, wo er Seidenschnabel pflegte. Dumbledore erklärt Harry erst jetzt, warum Voldemort ihn unbedingt in die Mysteriumsabteilung locken wollte: :Voldemort sei seit seiner Wiederkehr hinter einer Prophezeiung über Harry und ihn her. Diese Prophezeiung werde in der Mysteriumsabteilung aufbewahrt und könne wegen magischer Absicherungen nur von einem der Betroffenen vom Regal geholt werden. Wegen dieser Prophezeiung wollte Voldemort Harry schon als Baby töten. Damals sei sein Angriff auf Harry fehlgeschlagen und deshalb wolle er die Prophezeiung hören, um künftig keinen folgenschweren Fehler mehr zu machen. Dumbledore hat aufgrund dieser Prophezeiung Harrys Leben geplant: :Harrys Mutter hat ihren Sohn magisch geschützt, indem sie für ihn gestorben ist. Dumbledore hat diesen Schutz durch einen Zauber erweitert, den Voldemort nicht ernst nimmt: Harry ist bei Lilys Blutsverwandten sicher. Wegen dieses magischen Schutzes muss Harry bei den Dursleys zu Hause sein und in den Ferien eine Zeitlang dort wohnen. Dieser Schutzpakt ist besiegelt worden, als Tante Petunia Harry damals in ihre Familie aufgenommen hat. Mit jenem Heuler im vergangenen Sommer hat Dumbledore sie daran erinnert ( HP V/2). :Dumbledores Plan für Harry sei fast daran gescheitert, dass er selbst zu sehr um Harry besorgt war und es deshalb immer wieder hinausgezögert hat, ihn mit dem grausamen Inhalt dieser Prophezeiung zu belasten. Statt der zerbrochenen Kopie dieser Prophezeiung hört Harry nun das Original in Dumbledores Denkarium: Sybill Trelawneys Nebelgestalt erhebt sich daraus und verkündet mit rauer krächzender Stimme: :„''Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ...“ :(Original-Zitat aus dem Buch: Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix Kap.37 S.987) Dumbledore erzählt Harry nun von seinen Überlegungen und Erklärungen zur Prophezeiung. Er sagt, dass die ersten zwei Punkte sowohl für Harry als auch für Neville Longbottom hätten gelten können. Nach diesen ersten Sätzen sei Voldemorts Spion aus dem Eberkopf hinausgeworfen worden. Voldemort habe daraufhin unvorsichtigerweise sofort gehandelt und so den nächsten Teil der Prophezeiung wahrgemacht: Er selbst habe Harry gekennzeichnet. Außerdem erklärt Dumbledore, dass die in der Prophezeiung angesprochene Macht die '''Liebe' sei, und diese Harry letztendlich vor Voldemorts Eindringen geschützt habe, obwohl er keine Okklumentik beherrscht. Der letzte Satz der Prophezeiung ist schwerwiegend: Harry muss Voldemorts Mörder oder Opfer sein. Der alte Schulleiter schiebt dann noch eine weitere Erklärung nach: Er habe Harry nur deshalb nicht zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt, um ihm nicht noch mehr Verantwortung aufzubürden, als er ohnehin tragen müsse. Der sonst so ruhige und mächtige Albus Dumbledore tut etwas sehr menschliches: Er weint. Harry verspürt weder Groll noch Trauer: Er fühlt nur Leere in sich. en:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 5l